


Monkey D. Luffy vs. Common Fanon Misconceptions

by vyther15



Series: V's Multifandom Rants [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Luffy is definitely hard to sort, Meta, Slytherin, Slytherin Monkey D Luffy, based on what i thought, but i decided to do it, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyther15/pseuds/vyther15
Summary: In every Hogwarts AU fic I’ve read for One Piece so far seems to put Luffy in Gryffindor, and while he does have a lot of Gryffindor-ish traits, he’s really more of a Slytherin. This is my reasoning.
Series: V's Multifandom Rants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Monkey D. Luffy vs. Common Fanon Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that this is a controversial and non-typical stance. Yell at me int he comments about it, but I am prepared to defend my stance. If you don't like this sorting, fight me. (Pls don't im weak.)

In every Hogwarts AU fic I’ve read for One Piece so far seems to put Luffy in Gryffindor, and while he does have a lot of Gryffindor-ish traits, he’s really more of a Slytherin. Listen, at age six, Luffy stabbed himself in the eye to try and convince Shanks to let him join his pirate crew. At age seven(ish) (Oda’s not super clear on ages in the ASL flashbacks.), he decides that Ace is going to be his friend, whether Ace wants to be or not. At age seventeen, he set out in a little dinghy that he didn’t fully know how to use to fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming the Pirate King. While this may seem somewhat impulsive, it shows that he is willing to do what it takes to fulfill his dream.

Listen, Luffy may not be very smart, but he knows what he needs to win. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the One Piece by himself, so he collects people he knows can help him: Zoro, for fights; Nami, for navigation; Usopp, for sniping; Sanji, for cooking; Chopper, for his doctor; Robin, for deciphering stone things; Franky, for his ship; Brook, for music; and Jinbei, for his helmsman. He’s also insanely loyal, but only to his family. (Nakama is family, don’t fight me.) I mean, he quite literally declared war on the world government twice, for Ace and Robin. He stormed Impel Down, the literal torture palace for the world’s worst criminals.

And, while his fight strategies seem very let’s-punch-the-big-bad-and-hope-for-the-best before a fight, once he’s actually fighting, he’s very smart and strategic, as evidenced by his fight with Crocodile in the Baroque Works arc. I mean, Crocodile never thought of the loophole Luffy uses, and it’s Crocodile’s power. (I cannot for the life of me remember any other fight Luffy has been in because quarantine sucks and i have a gremlin brain, but I’m sure that sort of thinking applies to his other fights, too.)

He has his own set of morals, and he sticks by them, even if it means breaking the rules of the literal World Government. Luffy seems like a Gryffindor at face value, because he jumps headlong into fights, and he is incredibly brave, bordering on insanely foolhardy, but his Slytherin traits take precedence over that. If we’re being entirely honest, he was probably a hatstall, with the hat trying to decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He’s definitely not a traditional Slytherin, but he is still one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I have no more thoughts on the matter without finding a copy of the manga and rereading to have more on the fights. I'll probably come back eventually (like, 6 months to a year) and write more on the crew, and specifically the O.G. trio and Sanji.
> 
> Let me know if you have any thoughts in the comments. (Be nice or i'll delete you)
> 
> And if you have any thoughts on the rest of the Strawhats, lmk in the comments too, bc I have Thoughts about the rest of the crew as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
